


Fenton and Scrooge

by Serenity1



Series: McDuck / Crackshell [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Drama, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: The ups and downs of Fenton and Scrooge's relationship.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, Flintheart Glomgold/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: McDuck / Crackshell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743415
Kudos: 14





	Fenton and Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Now onto the story!
> 
> \-----------

1\. Love

The way that he was feeling, it couldn't be love, could it? He thought for sure the only other person was Gandra Dee that he had fallen for, but it looked liked it was Scrooge as well! Fenton was doomed.

2\. Accountant

Being an accountant wasn't easy, especially if you have no experience except counting numbers! Scrooge was helping him day-by-day though and it helped.

3\. School

"Wait, what?" Fenton asked surprised when Scrooge's nephews asked him about Gizmoduck, they wanted Gizmoduck at their school for a fundraiser and Fenton didn't liked their idea.

4\. Fair

"How do you like my Duckburg Fair idea, Fenton? It's only twice a year but if it's a success, the money will come pouring in," Scrooge said smirking as he and Fenton were at the first opening of Duckburg Fair.

5\. Date

"How about it, Scroogey? You and I haven't gone on a date for awhile," Fenton said and Scrooge wanted to protest that he was too busy.

6\. Affair

"I saw you, Fenton Crackshell! I saw you giving a kiss to Scrooge McDuck in that Duckburg Fair! You're having an affair with him," Gandra said angrily to Fenton as she sniffled.

7\. Whispers

There were whispers as both Fenton and Scrooge went to work at the Money Bin, Fenton knew that those whispers are about him and Scrooge.

8\. Stocks

"Ack! My business stocks are all going down and I don't know what to do! They're all against me!" Scrooge exclaimed unhappily.

9\. Bullied

Scrooge was furious that his three nephews were being bullied at school because of his relationship with Fenton.

10\. Insecure

Fenton wasn't too sure if his beloved loves him, there was no indication from Scrooge and Fenton felt a bit insecure.

11\. Gyro

"Scroogey, wait! It isn't what it looks like!" Fenton exclaims as he was lying on the floor with Gyro on top of him as Scrooge have entered the small house unannounced. 

12\. Press

"Maybe we should go to the press and tell them the truth about us?" Fenton suggested as he looks over at Scrooge who was deep in thought.

13\. Jealous

Scrooge was indeed jealous on seeing Gyro and Fenton spending time together, but that was because of the new updates on the Gizmoduck suit and nothing else! Fenton would never cheat on him, and his jealousy shouldn't overwhelm him. 

14\. Rumor

"Wait, you were the one spreading the rumors?! I thought for sure it was Flintheart Glomgold," Fenton said staring at Gandra as Flintheart snorted beside him.

15\. Confession

"I have a crush on Fenton and I think you should find someone else to look over at the Gizmoduck suit," Gyro confesses to Scrooge who was seething.

16\. Flintheart

"You didn't know? I used to be Scroogey's boyfriend before and that was right after Goldie dumped him," Flintheart said to Fenton who was gaping.

17\. Party

"What's going on here?!" Scrooge snapped as he enters the mansion with Mrs. Beakley, Webby and Duckworth; ths entrance way was a mess and loud music could be heard coming from upstairs, Scrooge growled as he looks for the duck that was responsible for this …. party madness.

18\. Media

Scrooge and Fenton were behind the podium as they look onward to a sea of media, they were about to tell the whole world about their relationship and Scrooge discreetly held onto Fenton's hand as he was shaking with nervousness.

19\. Work

Work has definitely changed for Fenton as he could see his other co-workers whispering behind his back, especially during lunch hour in the break room.

20\. Help

"I know someone who could help us, but I'm not sure if he or you may like it," Fenton said to Scrooge as he was thinking about Darkwing Duck.

21\. New

Fenton was walking in the park one day with Scrooge as he saw his ex-girlfriend, he saw a new duck beside her laughing and Fenton didn't feel jealous at all.

22\. Launchpad

"Hi Launchpad! It's been too long," Fenton said smiling as he and Darkwing Duck walked over to Fenton and Scrooge who were waiting in front of the McDuck entrance. 

23\. Meeting

"Not McQuck! Anyone but him to fly the plane," Flintheart said unhappily as he looks over at Darkwing, "whose this shrimp?" He asked with a sneer as it was his first meeting to meet Darkwing Duck.

24\. Cheater

"Am I a cheater, Darkwing? My ex-girlfriend says I cheated on her with Scroogey and then Scroogey thinks I'm cheating on him with Gyro," Fenton said sighing.

25\. Holiday

"Maybe you and Fenton should go on holiday, Mr. McD! It might spice things up between the two of you," Launchpad suggested as he gave a wink at the latter who blushed.

26\. Gizmoduck

"Even on holiday I need to wear the Gizmoduck suit," Fenton said sighing, "good thing I brought it just in case something happens," he muttered as he looks at the city that was being attacked by an unknown creature.

27\. Gandra

"Have you heard, Fenton? Gandra is getting married," Fenton's co-worker said to him who is friends with his ex-girlfriend.

28\. Moving

"I'm moving, Fenton and I don't know if I'll ever come back to Duckburg," Gandra said to him as she visited Fenton in his trailer.

29\. Forgiven

"Have you thought of forgiven Scroogey about having a crush on me, Gyro?" Fenton asked as Gyro and Scrooge were still not on speaking terms.

30\. Birthday

Fenton smiled happily at the surprise birthday party that Scroogey was giving him at the mansion, everyone was there except Gyro.

31\. Apologize

"Why should I be the one to apologize?! He was the one who started this whole thing!" Scrooge said angrily to Fenton.

32\. Treasure

"It's time to look for The Golden Fleece and I'm taking you with me," Scrooge said as he looks over to his excitedly boyfriend.

33\. Gadget

"If you need Gyro for a gadget, Scroogey, you need to ask him to invent it! Who else do you know that's good enough to invent it for you?" Fenton asked as he saw Scrooge sighing.

34\. Sorry

"……and there you have it! The gadget that you need to get the golden fleece is ready," Gyro explained as he looks at Scrooge, "and I am sorry about my behavior before, Mr. McDuck, but you have to know that you can't help falling in love with someone even if that duck is taken," Gyro said.

35\. Babysitting 

"You're in charge of the kids while Mrs. Beakley is in the hospital, Fenton; you're the only one that can calm them while at home and you have to be extra careful with Webbigail," Scrooge said making Fenton gaped at him.

36\. Gosalyn

"She can be a handful if you don't watch out for her," Launchpad said to Fenton as Gosalyn huffed, "it's too dangerous in St. Canard and DW's busy tracking those criminals," he added.

37\. Cooking

When Scrooge came home to his mansion, he went straight to the kitchen after smelling the wonderful aroma and saw Fenton wearing an apron as he was cooking for the kids and a new newcomer that he didn't see earlier this morning.

38\. Cute

"You look cute in that apron earlier," Scrooge commented Fenton after dinner as the kids have run off, "I'm going to ask Mrs. Beakley not to cook anymore so that I can see you in that apron more often," he added making Fenton blushed.

39\. Magica

"What did you do to him, Magica?!" Scrooge snapped angrily at the sorceress, "you won't get away from this!" He yelled as he looks at his boyfriend who looks a bit dazed.

40\. Dreaming

"The only way to wake him up is to go and see what his dreaming," Morgana Macawber said, "apparently there's something that he doesn't want to wake up from," she said to Scrooge who was looking at his boyfriend worriedly.

41\. Argued

Scrooge watched the dream beforehim as he sees a small child who was hiding behind the couch as the mother and father argued a few feet away behind him.

42\. Iva

"Yes, that dream did happen," Iva Crackshell said to Scrooge as he visited her in the trailer, "however that wasn't everything," she said making Scrooge's eyes widened.

43\. Commercial

"Why don't you be in the commercial, Fenton? It was your idea," Scrooge said with a smile, "don't you want to be more than an accountant?" He asked.

44\. Success

"Thanks to you, Scroogey my love, I have success on landing my first acting job in a TV series!" Fenton said happily.

45\. Missing

Scrooge sighed at the empty accountant desk as he was missing a certain duck, he needed to find a new replacement but he wasn't sure if he'll like the new changed.

46\. TV

"How did you liked the first episode of me in the TV series? It was awesome, wasn't it?!" Fenton asked excitedly as he looked at Scrooge, Iva and the rest of the McDuck family for their opinion.

47\. Marry

"Will you marry me, Fenton Crackshell?" Scrooge asked as he was down on one knee as he showed a ring to a gaping Fenton.

48\. Quit

"I quit!" Fenton said angrily as he barged through the doors of the office of Scrooge's, "I want to come back and work here, Scroogey! That TV show just wanted me cause I know you!" He explained as he was pissed off.

49\. Movie

Scrooge smiled as he saw Fenton cowing beside him as they were watching a scary movie at the theater, he missed having dates like these.

50\. Uncle

"Uncle Fenton, did you told Uncle Scrooge that we wanted new bikes?" Dewey asked as Fenton almost fainted right there when Dewey called him 'uncle,' Scrooge was watching him in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------
> 
> I like writing these 50 sentences stories, heh. I might be writing more in different fandoms if you want to check it out later. I was going to put this story on tumblr first, but eh, I'll just do it on ao3 instead.
> 
> Be safe!


End file.
